In the field of aircraft control, there is an ongoing effort to improve methods for tail strike avoidance. A tail strike is an event where the aft body of an airplane contacts the runway during takeoff, landing, or go-around. Tail strikes levy an economic cost on airlines because when they occur, aircraft must be pulled from service to be inspected and if necessary repaired. Tail strikes are rare and can typically be avoided through proper operation of the aircraft. When proper operation is not maintained, is not possible, or environmental factors dictate, a control law can provide protection for the aft body.